packs_and_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tribe of Reptilia
The Tribe of Reptilia was created and owned by Wings. Frogs, lizards, and turtles are OPEN. Please ask before making a snake, noble, omega(s) or croc/gator. When you make a Reptilian, please put their name on the members' list! :3 Types All breeds are mutated, after the Great Mutation age, into larger reptiles. The only ones not affected by the mutation are alligators and crocodiles. Snakes Snakes are the high pride of Reptilia. All snakes are wealthy and basically run the tribe. The alphas, or royalty, are always snakes. Now, pure-blood snakes are becoming much more rarer to find, besides the royal family, and inbreeding upon them is not uncommon. Snakes are the largest reptiles in this tribe, followed by the gators/crocs. They can grow to be the size of a German Shepherd or Great Dane when the neck is risen up. Frogs/Other Amphibians Frogs and other amphibians are usually hunter/gatherers, spies, or warriors. They are quick and sharp-minded. Frogs vary in size, usually depending on what breed of frog they are. They are all mutated in size, but some are beefier than others. The large, strong frogs are seen as guards, while the quick, lean ones are spies. Smaller frogs are the size of Yorkies, while larger ones can be the size of a Maltese. As for other amphibians, size varies, but are usually the size of frogs. Lizards Just like frogs, lizards have similar job choices. Guards and "hunters" are much more common among the lizard population than spies. Lizards vary in size, but not as drastically as frogs. Most lizards grow to the size of a Maltese. Turtles Turtles are the most peaceful of the reptiles. They are often healers, farmers, and caretakers. They can grow to be larger than lizards and frogs, to the size of a beagle. They are not necessarily slow, but are calm-tempered. Crocodiles/Alligators These are the rarest to find in the Reptilian tribe. Many crocs and gators were hunted by others, before the Great Mutation occurred. Their population has decreased significantly, and breeding eggs that survive is difficult. These two haven't changed much since the Mutation years. They have grown only a small amount, only now that the Mutation has messed with their genetics to make their young more likely to die before juvenile age. If there are crocs/gators in this tribe, they are usually high-ranking guards, most commonly commanders or generals. They are given this honor because they survived their childhood, and are seen as strong-willed. Omega(s) The omegas are the lowest ranking member in the tribe. They can be any type, most commonly a frog, lizard, or turtle. They got to this position because of defying the alpha, being a traitor, being a hybrid, or breaking some other rule. There can be up to 5 omegas at a time. They are usually treated as slaves, and have to do whatever task someone of a higher rank tells them to do. Kingdom The Tribe of Reptilia lives in a swamp-forest terrain which they named Ra-Nyssia. The name symbolizes the two main gods the reptiles worship- the god of light, Ra, and the goddess of dark, Nyssia. The Reptilian territory is hidden deep within its borders. They are in a secluded, swamp-like forest. The thick and winding trees and dark shadows scare a lot of others into penetrating within their territory. The climate is very warm and rather humid, and rains periodically. The heart of the kingdom is a sandy hollow in the center of their foresty borders, and has their grand palace where the royalty lives. wip Lifestyle Residences wipwip Religion The Reptilians believe in their own set of gods and goddesses. The two main ones are Ra, the god of light, and Nyssia, the goddess of darkness. They also believe in other gods, and feel as if the gods are telling them that normal animals with wings make all other animals inferior. This is why Reptilians hate the SwiftClaws and the Singing Storm. Diet The diet varies with each spieces. Frogs and lizards are mainly the bug-eaters, and eat a variety of insects. Turtles usually eat different types of plants, along with insects. Snakes eat small animal prey, such as rabbits. Alligators and crocodiles eat animal prey as well. History Long, long ago, there were 5 separate tribes within Reptilia's current swamp territory. This is when they were all normal sized. There were the SlitherScales, the DartStalkers, the Fang Bound, the NatureTouched, and the Quick Strikers. The SlitherScales were a group of snakes, that handled problems with fang and venom more than logic and reasoning. They were often ignorant and hot-headed. The DartStalkers were an organized group of frogs, who kept themselves hidden from the other tribes' eyes. They made the most logical decisions, and were populous in numbers. The Fang Bound was much more cult-like than the other tribes, and was where the alligators and crocodiles lived and served. They had one leader who acted as a dictator, and often created dispute within their tribe and were the cause of many wars within the swamp. They were much more feared and vicious than the SlitherScales, and were a rather unorganized group. The NatureTouched were the band of turtles, who were much more religious than the other tribes. They believed in the nature gods and goddesses, and prayed to them more than once a day. The other tribes respected their religious aura. The Quick Strikers were a group of quick-moving lizards. WIP Great Mutation wip Tenshi and Akuma wip Naming Names for commoners are usually based off of nature, such as an animal or plant. It can also be deprived of a color. Crocodile or alligator names are usually fierce and bold, like a fighter name. Royal names vary. They can be nature (ex: Moth), or based on fighting (ex: Strike). It can also be based on other languages or even a semi-human name (ex: Lila). Two-part names are still used, but not for royal figures. Also, names can just be random and cool-sounding, like Riskkor. Breeding Most of time, breeding is within it's own type. For example, a lizard/lizard. It is more rare, but cross-type breeding can occur. This is often the case of frog/lizard pairing. Inbreeding is not uncommon to be practiced among the snake and croc/gator populations, as they are fewer in numbers than the rest of the tribe. Training what am i even doing wipwip Members Alpha Female/Queen: Lila Alpha Male/King: Codius Royal Blood: *Moth *Creek *Shyshi * Other Snakes: *Strike (noble) * Turtles: *Peacekeeper (head healer, representative) *Moss * Lizards: *Riskkor (representative) *Blade *Stream *(reserved for Happy) * Frogs: *Swoop (representative) *Calamity * Crocodiles: *Thrasher (representative) *Fang * Alligators: *Selene (representative) *(reserved for Seastorm) * Apprentices: *Azalea (lizard) * Hatchlings: * * Omegas: *Pebble (lizard/frog) * * * * Tribal Relations Tribe of the Wind Divers: Many Reptilians do not like the Wind Divers, due to their much distant past. Before the Mutation, many of their kind were hunted by the other tribes, and this was one of them. Besides that, many Reptilians do not like the Alpha, Viridian, and find a majority of the griffins haughty and full of themselves. Tribe of the Storm Fliers: This Tribe is on relatively tolerable terms, as Reptilians don't really like any other tribes. They are a long ways away from the phoenixes' island, and only see them at the peace meetings. Tribe of the Pridestalkers: This tribe is a puzzlement to many Reptilians. They find many of the cats' traditions strange, yet many turtles are fascinated by their Spirit Walker. Tribe of the BrightScales: The BrightScales and Reptilia are in a secret alliance with the VolcanoSprinters. They do not like the Pack of the Singing Storm. Ragnar and Lila are on good terms. Pack of the Blue Moon: Reptilians do not know much about this pack at the moment. Pack of the Red and Silver Moon: Reptilians do not know much about this pack at the moment, although the idea of humans becoming wolves makes them uneasy. Pack of the SwiftClaws: Lila herself had something against them and the Singing Storm, and claims that a normal, flightless animal, such as a cat, should not be able to fly. Many Reptilians support her, and are cold to the cats. Pack of the VolcanoSprinters: Reptilia and the VolcanoSprinters are on good terms, and are currently allied along with the BrightScales. Inferno and Lila are on good terms with each other. Pack of the Singing Storm: The Reptilians dislike this group, along with the SwiftClaws. Just like the flying cats, Reptilians believe that wolves should not be able to fly. It goes against the laws of the gods, and only birds, bats, and dragons (this includes griffins, as they are part bird) should be able to touch the sky. See Also History Tribe OCs Category:Tribes Category:Wings's Stuff